dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Jo Jung Suk
| Imagem=Arquivo:JoJungSuk.jpg | Nome= 조정석 / Jo Jung Suk (Cho Jeong Seok) | CidadeNatal= | Nascimento=26/12/1980 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 조정석 / Jo Jung Suk (Cho Jeong Seok) *'Profissão:' Ator *'Data de Nascimento:' 26/12/1980 *'Altura:' 175cm *'Peso:' 64kg *'Grupo Sanguineo:' B *'Signo:' Capricornio *'Familia:' Irmã mais velha, 2 irmãos mais velhos *'Educação:' Instituto de Artes de Seoul (Teatro) *'Hobbies:' Taekwondo *'Agencia:' Culture Depot Co., Ltd Sobre Jo Jung Suk Jo Jung-suk sempre quis estar nos palcos. Ele entrou para o departamento de Teatro do Instituto de Artes de Seoul com uma bolsa de estudos, mas após a morte de seu pai em 2000, sua mãe, agora viúva, dependeu totalmente dele. Ele foi dispensado do serviço militar devido às suas circunstâncias familiares, e ele deixou a escola antes de se formar, assim ele começou a ganhar dinheiro fazendo musicais. Ele estreou em The Nutcracker em 2004. Jo desde então tem sido uma pessoa ativa e bem conhecida na comunidade teatral musical, atuando em cerca de 25 musicais durante os primeiros nove anos de sua carreira, incluindo Organ in My Heart (musical adaptação de The Harmonium in My Memory), Janggeum the Great (musical adaptação de Jewel in the Palace), e produções coreanas como Hedwig and the Angry Inch, Grease, The Island, e Spring Awakening. Em 2011 ele participou de seu primeiro papel na televisão em uma série da Tv a cabo, What's Up como um estranho mas talentoso estudante de música Kim Byung-gun. Mas 2012 seria o seu ano de ouro, onde estrelou em dois projetos milionários. Ele atuou em um papel coadjuvante no filme Architecture 101 como um jovem herói e melhor amigo, Nab-ddeuk, atuando com muita personalidade e ao mesmo tempo mostrando o lado cômico. Ele voltou a roubar as cenas em seu terceiro papel nas telas como um soldado sério, Eun Shi-kyung, no drama The King 2 Hearts. Jo mostrou versatilidade e presença de palco nos projetos em que atuou, o que causou uma crescente e estrondosa popularidade ao ator, resultando recentemente em cerca de vinte ofertas para filmes e dramas, sem mencionar comerciais. Dramas *Jealousy Incarnate (SBS, 2016) *Oh My Ghost (tvN, 2015) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) *The King 2 Hearts (MBC, 2012) *What's Up? (MBN, 2011) Música Tema de Dramas *''I Totally Love You'' - Lee Soon Shin is the Best OST (2013) Filmes *Time Renegade (2015) *Journalist (2015) *My Love, My Bride (2014) *The King's Wrath / The Fatal Encounter (2014) *Physiognomy / The Face Reader (2013) *Covertness (2012) *Almost Che (2012) *Architecture 101 (2012) Teatro *Blood Brothers (2014) *Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2011) *True West (2010) *The Island (2009) *Spring Awakening (2009) *Fever Night (2008) *Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2008) *Janggeum the Great (2008) *Evil Dead (2008) *Organ in My Heart (2008) *Le Passe-Muraille (2007-2008) *Pump Boys and Dinettes (2007) *First Love (2007) *Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2006-2007) *You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (2006) *All Shook Up (2006) *Kingdom of the Wind (2006) *Le Passe-Muraille (2006) *Nunsense A-Men (2005) *Grease (2005–2006) *The Nutcracker (2004) Propagandas *Lotte Buon Gelato Ice Cream *Lotte Hot 6 Energy Drink *LG U Plus LTE *Hyundai Santafe BlueLink *Nongsim Dungji Ramen *Hi Mart Prêmios *'2013 KBS Drama Awards:' Melhor Casal com IU (Lee Soon Shin is the Best) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Excelência, Ator em Drama Série (Lee Soon Shin is the Best) *'2013 33º Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante (The Face Reader) *'2013 50º Grand Bell Awards:' Melhor Acor Coadjuvante (The Face Reader) *'2013 4º Korea Film Reporters Association Film Awards:' Melhor Ator Novo (Architecture 101) *'2012 20º Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards:' Melhor Ator Novo (Architecture 101) *'2012 33º Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Melhor Ator Novo (Architecture 101) *'2012 5º Style Icon Awards:' Novo Icone *'2012 6º Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' Ator em Ascensão (20) (Architecture 101 e The King 2 Hearts) *'2010 4º The Musical Awards:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante (Spring Awakening) *'2009 15º Korea Musical Awards:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante (Spring Awakening) *'2008 14º Korea Musical Awards:' Melhor Ator Novo (Organ In My Heart) Links Externos *Site Oficial da Agencia *Profile (nate) *Profile (Dreamstar) *Twitter Oficial *Daum Cafe Oficial *Blog Oficial Japonês Categoria:KAtor